powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandMethuselah67/Loresheet: Hyperspace
Outside of the Multiverse is a realm of totally uncharted territory. In this territory, there is no matter nor energy that can be recognized as such. It is made of pure entropy, and all matter is replaced with "exotic" matter. This realm is Hyperspace, and it has existed for much longer than the multiverse. Hyperspace has no traceable origin, and due to its status of being outside and older than time, it's not a far fetched theory to believe that Hyperspace has no origin at all. During the 39th Century, mathematicians became aware of Hyperspace through experiments with higher dimensions. They found that Hyperspace is an infinite dimension that seemed to be much lower than zero (a -1 dimension, if you will). In this dimension, matter and energy could not exist in the way we understand it. Advanced mathematicians have cooperated with physicists and engineers to create a portal to this -1st Dimension. An expidition was held, but many of the scientists and explorers who walked through the portal never came through. The scientists that did manage to come back either suffered from various forms of insanity such as catatonia or general delirium. The few that could speak spoke of "infinite geometries", with curves and angles acting as lines, tesseracts randomly appearing and entities that were fundamentally bizarre. Also Called: 'The Abyss, Oblivion, The Nothingness, Hell, Nilheim, The Outersphere '''Archetypes: 'Eldritch Location, Alien Geometries , Hyperspace Is a Scary Place, Time Abyss (Has existed longer than time itself) Types of Hollow Entity '''Preface: '''In Hyperspace, there is no concept of "life" or "death". Natural selection is made completely moot, although entities in Hyperspace have to feed on matter and energy to "survive". Due to this, strange, twisted entities form in the nothingness of Hyperspace. Despite this hierarchy of Entities, know that they likely aren't completely aware of each others' existence, and some aren't even sentient. '''Starspawned Servants: '''The lowest and most varied form of Starspawned Entity. The "Servant" title is misleading, for they don't really answer to or serve anyone. In fact, they're completely unaware of other Starspawned Entities and seem to not be sentient. When entering a universe, they're forced to take on some kind of form (because all Starspawned Entities are formless when in Hyperspace). Their destructive capacity can go from city block level to continental level. '''Starspawned Squires: '''The second-lowest and a less varied form of Starspawned Entity. The Starspawned Squires show at least a little sentience and self-awareness. Starspawned Squires are a little more difficult to engage due to their ability to think before they engage. Despite this, however, they don't exhibit an intelligence equal to humans, so getting rid of them can be done with a little bit of planning.Their destructive capacity can be from the planetary level to the star-system level. '''Starspawned Knights: '''The second-highest and even less varied form of Starspawned Entity. When faced with a Starspawned Knight, '''do not engage. They are as intelligent as humans and have the ability to warp physics on a whim. They show complete self-awareness, showing abilities such as teamwork and manipulation. The best thing you can do when faced with a Starspawned Knight is attempt to negotiate or call others for help. The destructive capacity of Starspawned Knights range from the galactic level to the multi-galactic level. Starspawned Lords: '''The highest level and least varied form of Starspawned Entity. The best thing to do when a Starspawned Lord manifests near you is to hope that it doesn't recognize you and pray to whatever god you do or don't worship that it doesn't erase your existence with a stray thought. If a Starspawned Lord manifests directly in front of you, you won't be able to do anything because your mind will be destroyed -- in the best case scenario. It isn't unusual for the very presence of a Starspawned Lord to outright eliminate your existence entirely, or the existence of the very concepts that make up your reality. Starspawned Lords exhibit a vast intelligence far beyond that of humans and more in line with the most powerful of A.I. The Abyssal Court '''Info: '''The Abyssal Court is a "pantheon" of Hollow Lords that each have specific power. The cultists mostly agree on the hierarchy of the Abyssal Court, but scholars say that the Abyssal Court is an illusion, that the Starspawned Lords are about as related as planets orbiting a star. Either way, the list of known Starspawned Lords goes as follows: '''Zixx-Ablegathohautchitl: '''Cultists call this the Abyss itself, and describe it as the Supreme Lord in some of ther databases. Not much information exists on this “Supreme Lord” except that the being is Omninescient, meaning all-ignorant and unaware of its surroundings. This implies that it is a “vaccum of knowledge” that is immune to all that can harm it mentally and physically. If such a being truly exists, then it isn't sentient. '''Ozii-Mi’dias, King of Many: King of the Abyssal Court and third strongest in the hierarchy, Ozii-Mi’dias is the lord of the Eldritch Arts, and is thus revered by Eldritch Mathematicians and cultists. It has the ability to create avatars with a varying array of powers and warp physics. Its avatars sum in the multi-quintillions and more, said to "be enough to fill 95% of every universe". Aanth-Nothabo, Lord of Paradox: Considered outside of the Abyssal Court, Aanth-Nothabo is the embodiment of all paradoxes and logical fallacies. As the second most powerful starspawned entity, avoid at all costs. Don’t even say its name. Yav-Sashadash, The Overmother: The Overmother is the Abyssal Goddess of "Life", even though Hollow Entities are widely considered to be genderless. She embodies the dangers of life without death, and horrifying genetic errors. The abilities her cultists use usually involves them getting horrible mutations like claws and tentacles. Ogonomognathnah, the Mind Parasite: Ogonomognathnah exists inside of the Abyss and the subconscious minds of all life at the same time. It is asleep, but if it ever wakes, all that lives would instantly be under its control. Efforts to get rid of Ogonomognathnah are underway, but nothing is entirely certain. It is widely accepted that it will awaken, and all sentient life will be under its control. Category:Blog posts